


The Sweetest Thing

by jedimasterkat



Series: Klance Holiday Series [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, This is pure fluff, Valentine's Day, but honestly i can't believe i wrote something this freaking fluffy, everyone helps keith make valentine's day perfect for lance tbh, i have achieved the skill of doing drabbles, i think this is the shortest thing ive ever written too lol, klance, klance holiday series, lance is shook in the good way, literally no tags apply except for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterkat/pseuds/jedimasterkat
Summary: “Hey Sharpshooter, what’s got you down on a day like today?” Lance swiveled around violently to the voice behind him.“KEITH!? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!! Where have you been all day??” Lance stood quickly and grabbed Keith by his shoulders. Keith’s eyes had widened at his outburst, but it was quickly replaced by a sly smile. He slowly reached up and grabbed Lance’s hands before turning and pulling him lightly behind him.“Come on and I’ll show you.” Lance looked at the back of Keith’s head quizzically as he let himself be pulled along by the red paladin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Valentine's exchange gift for a very good friend of mine, [koramiel](https://koramiel.tumblr.com/) ,who also has some beautiful artwork that you should check out!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I recommend reading these in order cause it kinda makes more sense but this was also written more independently than the Thanksgiving and Christmas/New Year's ones so it doesn't really matter, just a suggestion if you want some background!

Lance sprinted down the hallway looking in every corner for a particular moody but insanely cute black-haired boy. He skidded into the control room, slamming right into Shiro, who quickly reached out to grab Lance’s upper arms and steady them both.

“Woahhhh slow down, Lance. Is there a Galra chasing you or something? Did you touch Pidge’s things?” Shiro kept a tight hold on Lance’s arms while looking behind him for any sign of danger.

“No no, where’s Keith?” Lance panted out the words with what little breath he had left.

“Keith? Last I saw him…. Actually you know what? I haven’t seen him at all yet today.” Shiro let go of Lance, turning his head slightly. “Allura, have you seen Keith?” Allura must have been crouching down. She rose to a standing position and peeked at the two boys towards the edge of the room.

“I saw him walk off with Hunk on my way here just a bit ago. Why?” Allura’s voice rang out and Shiro moved his eyes back to Lance. Lance shook his head violently, making the motion of zipping his lips. Shiro smirked. 

“Lance is looking for Keith for something  _ very _ important.” Allura perked up, looking at Lance suspiciously as she heard Shiro’s words.

“Oh, something important? What is this important thing, Lance?” Allura’s meddling voice had appeared. Lance glared at Shiro, who was too busy looking at Allura. _ Aha! That’s it. Shiro’s weakness... _

“It’s- I just… uhh, didn’t Shiro get you a gift for Valentine’s Day too, Allura?” Shiro whipped his head back to Lance, but Lance was already waving at him as he bolted through the door. “Thanks for the info Allura!” Lance could hear Allura begin to question Shiro as the doors slid shut behind him.  _ Phew, now to find Keith and/or Hunk… _

* * *

Lance slumped down into what has been dubbed “Lance and Keith’s window seat”. After hours of searching, he never found Keith or Hunk.

“So much for giving Keith a good Valentine’s day…” Lance sighed as he mumbled out his frustrations.

“Hey Sharpshooter, what’s got you down on a day like today?” Lance swiveled around violently to the voice behind him.

“KEITH!? I’ve been looking for you everywhere!! Where have you been all day??” Lance stood up and grabbed Keith by his shoulders. Keith’s eyes had widened at his outburst, but it was quickly replaced by a sly smile. He slowly reached up and grabbed Lance’s hands before turning and pulling him lightly behind him.

“Come on and I’ll show you.” Lance looked at the back of Keith’s head quizzically as he let himself be pulled along by the red paladin. 

“Are we going to the Bridge?” Lance moved up to stand beside Keith as they neared the doors.

“Yea, we’re going to the Bridge but trust me, it’s way better than usual.” As Keith spoke, he slowed them down to a complete stop, turning to Lance in the process. “I’m gonna need to blindfold you really fast.” Lance opened his mouth but was quickly cut off. “I know what you’re going to say Lance, and as much as I tolerate your jokes, please don’t.”

“Fine, fine, just lead the way. And preferably better than you tried to lead me through the maze that one time.” Lance smirked as he heard Keith huff a breath. 

“Whatever, just hold onto my hands and I’ll tell you when to take a step.” 

Keith led Lance into the room with ease. Lance could tell it was dark, but he wasn’t quite sure what was going on at all. 

“Okay, stop here and give me just a second.” Lance scratched his head as he felt Keith move away from him, Suddenly, a flash of light appeared from beneath the edges of the blindfold. “Are you ready, Lance?” 

“I was born ready.” Lance smiled as he felt Keith remove the blindfold.

Two things happened when Lance opened his eyes.

The first thing that happened was Lance realizing he was very very not ready for this.

The second thing that happened was Keith wrapping his arms around Lance very gently, and Lance too stunned to do the same back.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lance.” At Keith’s words, Lance sprung into action. He brought his arms up and just about squeezed the life out of the red paladin before letting go to admire the scene around him.

Instead of the usual constellations and galaxies that painted the room when the holomap was activated, it was the beach. The picturization was flawless, with white sand and waves crashing. The sun was shining and there wasn’t even one cloud in sight. The palm trees swayed in the wind, and if he focused hard enough he could almost smell the ocean and hear the waves. Lance could only imagine it was Pidge’s work. Inside of the dome-like beach there was a small table and two chairs set up. The table was already set with food and drinks.

“Did Hunk help out?” Lance chuckled as he pointed down to the table. “No wonder I couldn’t find anyone all day.” 

“Trust me, Hunk cooked. Everyone kind of helped out, actually.” Keith suddenly glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “Do you like it?” 

“Do I like it? Keith!? I don’t even have the words to tell you how much this means to me! I just- God, Keith.” Lance struggled for the words to say and he could feel his eyes tearing up. No one had ever done anything like this for him. “Me encanta todo, pero no tanto como te amo.” Keith blushed as Lance spoke, and Lance reached out to bring them closer together. Lance’s hands rested on the sides of Keith’s face as he brought their lips together. 

  
“I love you too, Lance.” Keith’s words were but a whisper on Lance’s lips, and he had never tasted anything quite as sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> I try not to use Spanish that much in fics cause I know everyone speaks Spanish differently and I don't wanna make too many mistakes. I'm half Salvadorian and grew up in Miami with heavy Cuban influence, but I understand way more than I speak, and I only really speak to my family and family friends so please tell me if my phrasing is awkward. 
> 
> Spanish translation: I love everything, but not as much as I love you.


End file.
